


Sugarbunnies

by Skylark



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Diabetes-Inducing, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 hours of slight variation to the everyday routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarbunnies

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://cascades.livejournal.com/profile)[**cascades**](http://cascades.livejournal.com/) 's birthday ♥. Heavily inspired by [Laundromat AU](http://community.livejournal.com/sj_shippingco/25621.html). The title is from the [stationery](http://i.imgur.com/kSCL3.jpg) that this fic was originally written/printed on. Alternative title was "Rainbows and glitter" (can you tell I was having a hard time titling this one)

_4:36AM_

Weaving down the sidewalk, fingers carelessly intertwined, Zhou Mi is half-blind with laughter, determined to win an argument he can no longer remember as Kyuhyun says, "No, Mi, I'm serious, it was—was—anyway, you're drunk."

  


 _7:00AM_

He wakes up disoriented, head pounding with a headache he could have easily avoided, and is startled by a sudden coolness against his temple. Kyuhyun's chuckle spills soft and low over his ears.

The bed sags under Kyuhyun's weight. The rim of the glass is pressed against his mouth, a few drops of water beading on his upper lip as, obediently, he drinks.

  


 _12:15PM_

Kyuhyun meets him halfway to their café, a cup in each hand. "It's crowded today," he says. "Let's go for a walk instead." The day is cold, and Zhou Mi turns up his collar. The breath he blows across the surface of his coffee is mostly steam.

They stop on the way to the park to buy sandwiches. Zhou Mi wipes a dab of mayonnaise from Kyuhyun's cheek and replaces it with a kiss.

  


 _5:27PM_

The best part of his day is when he opens the door to their apartment and Kyuhyun is the first thing he sees, but today Kyuhyun is opening a window, coughing in a kitchen full of smoke. Zhou Mi has to coax Kyuhyun out for dinner, saying, "It's okay, really," and "I'm sure it would have been beautiful," and "You know you don't have to do anything for me, Kyuhyun."

"But I want to," Kyuhyun says, frustrated.

Zhou Mi pushes his food around his plate, thinking.

"I'll teach you how to make cupcakes?" he offers. Kyuhyun stares at him. "Then you can make me cupcakes. I mean, unless you don't like cup—"

"What kind of cupcakes," Kyuhyun says.

  


 _11:52PM_

The cupcakes (red velvet) are delicious.

  


 _4:36AM_

"Happy birthday," Kyuhyun says.

Zhou Mi cracks one eye open. "You're four-and-a-half hours late."

"I would have said it earlier," he mumbles, "but I burned your cake."

**Author's Note:**

> —The red velvet cupcakes they made in particular are [here](http://likealark.livejournal.com/716.html).


End file.
